Thank You
by kinza.calvert
Summary: "Killing isn't the solution!" Everyone tells me that. But I don't want to hold on... My friends don't care about me, my parents appreciate more my brother, my father keeps yelling at me, everything makes me want to let go. Except one person. And he had to leave.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first story and I really hope you like it. English isn't my first language so I'm sorry for the errors.**

* * *

"WHY CAN'T YOU DO IT RIGHT BEATRICE? YOU CAN'T EVENCOOK OR CUT A TOMATO WITHOUT HURTING YOU!" My mom yells at me.  
"DON'T YOU REMEMBER NATALIE? SHE CAN'T DO A THING RIGHT!" My father adds.  
"I'm sorry... I really am trying. I'm really sorry mom..."  
"Go to your room. You'll eat when were done."  
"What? I can't eat with you?"  
"You'll have the privilege to eat with us when you'll be able to do something right in this house."  
"But-"  
"GO TO YOUR ROOM!" My father yells.  
I run to my room closing the door.  
It's been at least 30 minutes when my mom yells again.  
"CALEB! TIME FOR DINNER!"  
I go to my door and the second my hand touches the handle, my mom screams again.  
"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT COMING BEATRICE! YOU EAT WHEN WERE DONE."  
One hour later.  
Two hour later.  
Almost tree hours later.  
"BEATRICE! IF YOU WANT TO EAT? IT'S NOW." It's the voice of my father.  
I get down and at the table is a plate with the left overs.  
"This isn't a dinner! Those are you left overs!"  
"I'm sorry Beatrice your mom cooks so good that we ate it all. If you want something else, you can cook." My father walks to his room. Befor he enters, he looks at me again.  
"If you can cook."  
He closes the door behind him.  
I sit and eat the more I can. But theirs nothing in this plate... I look in the fridge and find nothing.  
Finally, I just give up. I clean my plate and get to my room.  
This hasn't been the worst night... Somethines, my father would go the slap me in the face or just don't give me food. This was an easy night...  
The second, my head is on the pillow, Idrift in a sleep.

And that is my life.

* * *

 **So? How did you liked it? Please review. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

I take my phone and call the one person who is able to make me feel better on these nights.

"Hello?" Thank god he answered!

"Hey Uriah it's Tris..."

"What happened tonight?"

"Usual..."

"Want me to come over?

"Sure. But their pretty mad at me so I'll be outside in front of my house. Okay?

"Yah sure I'm coming."

I open my window and go out. I wait on the stairs in front of my house.

When I see a man walk in front of the house I am relieved that Uriah got here. And when the man walks closer, I can assure myself that it is in fact Uriah.

He comes closer to me and I stand up. He embraces me with a hug.

"Want to talk about it?" He ask

"Not really... but thanks for being here."

"No prob!" He smiles at me.

* * *

The night was like that. Uri came he cheered me up and then he went back to his house.

He's always there for me and I'm so gratful.

I get in the house and go straight to my room.

I lay down on my bed and hope that tomorrow will be a better day.

* * *

"BEATRICE!"

My eyes flash open.

"BEATRICE! GET UP NOW AND COME DOWN!"

I get up and get changed as fast as I can.

"CAN YOU GO ANY FASTER?!"

I get down and see boxes.

"Were moving."

"What?!" I say.

"What do you mean 'What?' It's notlike their are people who appreciates you here!" My father says.

"I-I 'm sorry..."

"Go pack your rooms. We leave tomorrow."

"Do we go at school?" Caleb ask.

"No. Caleb but we revieved an envloppe for you."

"And what about me?" I ask.

"Nobody cares about you."

He gives me at least ten letters.

I go straight to my room and start reading it.

I see a letter from Chicago High School. My father wanted me to apply if we would move yo Chicago one day. I run down to the living room to tell my father finally happy that I did something wright.

"Father!"

"WHAT BEATRICE?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you... I gotexcepted to Chicago High School."

I look at him with a smile on my face.

"Aren't you happy?"

"Well it couldhave waited! I was having an important conversation with Caleb. He has been excepted to 4 out of 5 of the schools we applied to."

"Okay! I got it! Caleb is better than me at everything. He can do nothing and he's like a prince for you. And I'm nothing and a nonody for you. I know that. But can't you be at least happy for me once in a wile?! I'm sick and tired of you always seeing  
/what I only do wrong-"

"BECAUSE YOU DO EVERYTHING WRONG!"


End file.
